According to a first prior art, for example described in the patent application US 2008/0045831, it is known an examination table including a longitudinal translation system, allowing for a tabletop transfer from and to a table support. However, the tabletop includes part of the longitudinal translation system and more particularly part of the guiding part of the translation system, which makes transfer not that easy or simple. Besides, this longitudinal translation system deals with the transfer of the tabletop from and to the table support, not with the longitudinal translation of the tabletop with respect to the table support while the tabletop remains on the table support.
According to a second prior art, for example described in a brochure on the web “Maquet awigs table”, at the Internet address [http://www.maquet.com/content/SurgicalWorkplaces/Documents/Brochures/IGS_MSW_BR_10000008_EN_2_NONUS_V.pdf], it is known an examination table including a longitudinal translation system, allowing for a tabletop transfer from and to a table support. However, the tabletop includes part of the longitudinal translation system and more particularly some rails of the guiding part of the translation system, what makes transfer not that easy or simple. Besides, this longitudinal translation system deals with the transfer of the tabletop from and to the table support, not with the longitudinal translation of the tabletop with respect to the table support while the tabletop remains on the table support.